For the love of a daugther
by Music Gianval
Summary: Oh padre, por favor, padre, amaría dejarte solo, pero no puedo dejarte ir. ¡Oh padre, por favor, padre! Pon la botella abajo, por el amor de una hija... Basado en la canción "For the love of a daugther" de Demi Lovato.


_**Cuatro años de edad,**_

 _ **de espalda a la puerta...**_

 _ **Todo lo que pude oír,**_

 _ **fue una guerra familiar...**_

— _¡Ya! ¡Basta, por favor!_

— _Jerry... ¡para! ¡No!_

— _No... ¡No!_

— _¡Cállate, mujer! ¡Estorbas!_

¡Crack! Un golpe contra el estante, y las fotos cayendo al suelo, rompiéndose en su totalidad. ¿Yo? Mirando con miedo aquella escena, ocultándome en mi habitación. Con la puerta entrecerrada, a duras penas se podían notar mis lágrimas, mi amargas lágrimas.

 _ **Tus egoístas manos,**_

 _ **siempre esperando más...**_

 _ **¿Soy tu hija,**_

 _ **o solo un premio de caridad?**_

Me diriges la mirada, al notar que te estoy viendo. Volviste tus manos un puño, y lleno de cólera, te acercaste a la puerta. Rápidamente, corrí hacia mi cama y me recosté en ella, secando mis lágrimas, fingiendo que no vi nada.

La puerta, ¡pom! Se abre de golpe, y yo, escondida tras una almohada. Me ves con una sonrisa socarrona, y me halas del brazo. Mi madre, asustada, corre hacia mi cuarto, y puedo ver su cara con un poco de sangre en la mandíbula, y un moretón en el ojo izquierdo.

—¡No! ¡Jerry, no le hagas daño!— suplicó, tomándote por del brazo, llorando. Me sueltas, para poder empujar a mi mamá.

—¡Yo hago con ella lo que se me antoje! — gritaste, haciendo que mamá cayera al suelo.

 _ **Tienes un corazón hueco,**_

 _ **pero pesado, en el pecho.**_

 _ **Traté tanto, yo traté tanto pelear contra él,**_

 _ **pero no hay esperanza... esperanza...**_

 _ **No tienes esperanza...**_

Traté de ayudarla, pero me miraste con una cara amenazadora cuando intenté bajar de la cama. Tú, hombre tan egoísta solo se fue, sin hacerme nada. Escuché como tu meca se encendía y arrancaba, dejándonos a mamá y a mí solas. Temblando, bajé y abracé a mi madre, llorando. Claro, pero si solo tenía cuatro años...

 _ **Han pasado cinco años**_

 _ **desde la última vez que hablamos.**_

 _ **Y no puedes recuperar**_

 _ **lo que nunca tuvimos...**_

 _ **¡Puedo ser manipulada**_

 _ **algunas veces...!**_

 _ **Incluso un "Te amo"**_

 _ **¡comenzó a sonar como una mentira!**_

A los diez años, te fuiste de casa, aunque mamá y tú aún estaban casados. Recuerdo que la última vez que hablamos fue a esa misma edad; habías llegado tarde a casa, y borracho. Te recibí con cariño, como siempre lo hacía. Mi madre te veía seriamente, con el ceño fruncido. Cuando le vi el rostro, supe que algo no estaba bien. Ella tenía el celular en mano, _tu_ celular*

—Beatrice, —me llamaste, con un tono algo serio para un borracho. Yo te vi, preocupada por la cara que tenía mamá. Tú solo bajaste la mirada, ya que sabías que se aproximaba. Me miraste con detalle. _—_ necesito que te vayas, mamá y papá necesitan hablar.—esa frase se me hacía algo fastidiosa ya, así que solo asentí y me marché del lugar

— _¿Quién es Clara?—_ preguntó mi progenitora, mientras yo cerraba la puerta. Otra mentira tuya, descubierta.

Las horas fueron pasando lentas, y los gritos de mi madre, al igual que los tuyos, flotaban sin cesar por la sala. Yo oía todo, cada detalle, y escudriñaba en sus palabras para descubrir qué tenían ocultos sus sentimientos. Supe, en ese instante, que no era amor lo que sentías, exactamente, hacia mí.

Salí como a las tres de la mañana a donde estaban tú y mamá. Ella lloraba, mirando atenta el reloj. Algo me decía que ese día, y esa hora, se le quedarían grabadas en su corazón. Volteé a verte: estabas con una gran maleta, una botella, (como de costumbre) y una cara algo decepcionada. Saliste de la casa, a lo que yo corro a tu encuentro. Ya sabía que era lo que sentías, pero quería saber qué responderías. Al verme, solo te arrodillas, me besas la frente y me ves de pies a cabeza.

—Te amo, Beatrice.— te observé, resignada a no decir palabra. Las lágrimas se quedaron en su lugar por primera vez, aunque necesitaban salir. Suspiré, y solo contesté:

—Me llamo Trixie. —sentencié, ya que tú fuiste el que me otorgó el nombre de "Beatrice" y usarlo no me ayudaría a olvidarte. Y sí, después de lo que habías dicho, decidí olvidarte.

 _ **¿Acaso no recuerdas que**_

 _ **soy tu pequeña?**_

 _ **¿Cómo pudiste sacarme de tu mundo?**_

 _ **¿Le mentiste a tu carne,**_

 _ **a tu sangre?**_

 _ **Colocaste tus manos sobre**_

 _ **los de la que le prometiste dar amor.**_

Después de largos cinco años, te encontré en un bar, al que una amiga llamada Danna me había invitado. Acompañada de Eli, un amigo al que conocí en sexto, Kord, un troll mayor de edad que nos iba a proteger, y Danna, nos sentamos en la barra. Al encontrarte, justo sentado mi lado, quedé en shock.

Al principio, pensé que era otro parecido a ti, pero cuando volteaste, me miraste con los ojos llorosos. Esquivé tu triste mirada, y tomé el vaso de licor que me habían dado. Tú me tocaste el hombro, a lo que yo tiemblo y volteo.

—Hija, ¿eres tú? —interrogaste. Grité de terror por dentro al darme cuenta de que me reconociste, pero me mantuve tranquila. Iba a contestarte, pero colocaste un dedo en mi labio, callándome. —Es obvio que eres tú.- y sin decir más, me abrasaste. Me helé.

 _ **¡¿Acaso no recuerdas que**_

 _ **soy tu pequeña?!**_

 _ **¡¿Cómo pudiste echarme de tu mundo?!**_

 _ **Era tan pequeña**_

 _ **cuando el dolor comenzó.**_

 _ **Ahora siempre tendré el miedo**_

 _ **de ser amada...**_

Después de tres meses, fuiste de visita todos los viernes a casa. Al menos eso es lo que tú y mamá habían acordado. Me fuiste comentando sobre tus aventura sobre no sé cuantas mujeres y sobre tus locas acciones al estar ebrio. Sin embargo, me dijiste que habías cambiado, y que ya no eras el mismo. Yo me la creí, y me tragué por completo ese cuento.

Uno de esos viernes, Eli había venido de visita. Mamá no estaba e iba a regresar tarde, muy tarde. Tú llegaste, mientras Eli y yo hablábamos alegremente. Ya tú lo conocías, por lo que solo se saludaron. Cargabas una bolsa de regalo atrás tuyo, así que se me despertó la curiosidad por saber que había dentro.

—Tranquila, ya te lo doy, pequeña. —reíste, dándome el regalo. Lo miré con ilusión. — Lamento no poder estar acá para cuando lo abras. Voy a estar ocupado... lo lamento. —se despidió, y se fue rápidamente. No sospeché nada, así que solo me fui a la mesa, abriendo la bolsa. Eli estaba a mi lado, pero al ver de que se trataba el regalo, solo enrojeció y se alejó un poco de mí. Yo quedé desconcertada al ver que se trataba de ropa interior color verde con negro. Algo provocativa, para ser verdad.

—¡¿Qué es esto?!— grité, horrorizada, apartando mi vista del "regalo". Como el chico era muy inteligente y educado, se sentó en el mueble y dijo:

—No quiero matar el amor que tienes hacia tu padre ni nada por el estilo, pero ¿no crees qué él esperaba que esta noche ocurriera algo más entre tú y yo, Trix?— preguntó, yo volví mi vista a la prenda.

—¿Por qué me harías algo como esto?—interrogué, llorando discretamente.

Desde esa noche, no te volví a ver en mucho tiempo... ya que no volviste.

 _ **Oh padre,**_

 _ **por favor, padre,**_

 _ **amaría dejarte solo,**_

 _ **pero no puedo dejarte ir.**_

 _ **Oh padre,**_

 _ **¡por favor, padre...!**_

 _ **Pon la botella abajo,**_

 _ **por el de una hija.**_

Hoy te encuentro acá, en este bar, papá. Dijiste que no bebías más, que no tenías más mujeres, pero me mentiste, de nuevo.

Padre, aunque mi amor hacia ti es muy grande, solo te pido dos cosas:

Una, ámame, papá, de verdad. Y no trates de volver a hacerme daño, ni con mentiras ni pretendiendo arruinar mi reputación.

Y segundo, deja las mentiras, y baja la botella, no la vuelvas a tocar nunca, por el amor que tienes hacia mí. Es hora de que lo demuestres.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Bueno, nos vemos el 15 de agosto, o el 4 de septiembre. (El que no esté al tanto, revisar "Mi nota de autor) Voy a extrañar no escribir, pero no crean que se escapan de mí, no que va.**

 **Sólo comentaré y leeré, tal vez eso me entretenga un poco. Gracias por su preocupación y consejos ;)**

 **Comenten, critiquen, confíen en mí ; ), que no muerdo, y si les gustó denle a "Fav"!**

 **Bye!**

 ***Ese aparato arruinó parte de mi vida... ¡tonta tecnología! xD**


End file.
